


What Are You Doing To Me ?

by CalFromTheRing



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frikey, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Masterbation, Sexual Tension, masturbation ?, the saw movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalFromTheRing/pseuds/CalFromTheRing
Summary: Frank is head over heels for Mikey Way.Mikey needs a little help figuring out what head over heels means.





	What Are You Doing To Me ?

~~

Frank blinked as someone nudged his knee. “Frank? Are you listening to me?”

He hummed in response, not having heard anything Mikey had just said. Mikey sighed good naturedly.

”I asked if you wanted to watch Saw II with me. Ray and Gerard went out for a walk because apparently it’s nice out and they’re 17 year old girls.” Frank looked around the bus. The other two were gone, he hadn’t noticed.

”Yeah, I’ll watch it with you.” Frank smiled up at the other who returned with a small lopsided grin that made Frank deathly aware of his own pulse.

Mikey tapped Frank’s legs which were layed out taking up the entire couch. “Move your legs then so I can sit too.” At that Frank’s legs fell to the floor and he faced the television.

Mikey swung his blanket around his shoulders and opened his left side. “You cold?” Frank shook his head. He was actually quite warm for some reason as it was late in the day and the sun was dim.

Mikey closed the blanket around himself as the ads before the movie that are always there on dvds started to play.

 

Frank shivered, the cold finally hitting him about half an hour into the movie. “Mikey-“

The taller man was a step ahead of him and he wrapped his blanket-clad arm around Frank to deposit the blanket.

Mikey’s arm resting on his shoulders for a split second took Frank off guard and he instinctively grabbed his hand-or, wrist really. Mikey turned to Frank in curiosity but blinked in surprize when Frank’s head turned as well and their noses almost bumped together.

Frank’s eyes widened and he swore his face was flushing but he couldn’t think about anything else when he saw Mikey’s pink lips move to form his name.

He felt the breath on his own lips and had the irresistable urge to surge forward and claim Mikey’s lips as his own, to kiss forever. Mikey’s talking. He’s saying something. Frank almost opens his mouth to stutter an apology when a familiar laugh rose through the bus.

In a panic, Frank fell backwards to lay on the couch away from Mikey, unfortunately forgetting the bony hand clenched in his own and causing said man to fall on top of him.

The door opening didn’t register, and neither did Gerard and Ray greeting them with a confused remark. The only thing that registered in Frank’s mind was his half-hard cock that Mikey Way’s naval was now pressing against.

The two men at the door were damp from the light rain that had just begun drizzling from the clouds. “What have you guys been up to?” Ray asked with his voice half concern and half innuendo.

”We were watching Saw II.” Mikey nodded at the screen causing Gerard to almost huff a laugh.

They dusted off their clothes then cleared their throat. “Well I’m gonna change because I feel like a rat, then I’m coming back in here and rewinding it because Saw II is great and I’m jealous you guys watched it without me.”

With that Gerard walked to the bunk area for their clothes and Ray smiled and followed to get his own.

Now out of sight Mikey sat up, allowing Frank to scramble to the other side of the couch. “Are you okay? I didn’t crush you, did I?” Mikey looked up at Frank through his long eyelashes, still contemplating meeting the other’s gaze.

Frank shook his head. “No it’s fine I’m gonna go back to my bunk now it’s a little late y’know goodnght.” He mumbled all in a blur then stood as much as he could while not making it  _completely_ obvious that he now had a raging hard-on.

”Frank- wait I-“ Mikey tried to call after him but by the time Frank was out of sight, Ray and Gerard were walking out to flop onto the couch.

Once Frank was sure the three had the movie going and weren’t trying to listen to him anymore he shoved his hand into his pants and squeezed his cock with a sigh.

His plan was to go hard and fast, which is usually less than satisfactory, just to get rid of it but his brain drifted and he thought of Mikey.

Mikey who not 10 minutes ago was pressed up against his body, pressed up against his cock. He knew Mikey noticed it because it’s kind of hard to not realize that you’re laying on top of a steadily growing boner. The idea that Mikey knew he was hot for him turned him on a little more but also raised his anxiety at the fear of rejection.

His mind betraying him once more, Frank groaned as his hand glided easily over his slick cock while he imagined Mikey on top of him again, this time with his lips on his neck and his hand on Frank’s cock.

He wondered if Mikey would be talkitive in bed or quiet and stoic like he usually is. It would be so hot if Mikey whispered in his ear little teases just because he knows that Frank could get off to his voice alone.

He huffed and muttered Mikey’s name under his breath, seeing the blond locks fall in front of his face as he leaned down and licked Frank’s dick, sucking so lightly yet so dirty.

Frank’s hand stuttered and he panted hard as he came foggy-minded.

”Fuck, Mikeyway... What are you doing to me?”


End file.
